


Will you meet them?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Quentin and Laural Lance come to visit Sara for the weekend, they get to meet Ava.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Will you meet them?

**Author's Note:**

> I have been busy with school the past few days, but I'm going to try to get onto a post 2-3 times a week schedule. Writing these help reduce my stress, so it's kinda self-care right?

November 2010

Ava was so nervous while she was driving home from campus that day. Today was the day when she was meeting Sara’s family. Her Father and sister were driving up from L.A. to have dinner with them today, and then to spend the weekend with the two of them. Sara had tried to talk her into staying at her apartment for the weekend, like she usually did, but Ava was very strict on the whole ‘I am not sleeping at your apartment while your dad and sister are staying with you’ thing.

When Ava arrived to Sara's apartment she quickly started helping the smaller blonde prepare dinner. Shortly after she got there Sara's dad and sister arrived. "Dad, Laurel this is my girlfriend Ava" the smaller women said introducing everyone.

“Hi Ava, It is so nice to meet you! Sara has told me so much about you.” Laurel says pulling the taller woman into a hug. “Yes, this one doesn’t usually tell us about people she dates. So we knew it was serious when she started talking about you.” Sara’s dad Quinten said.

Ava was blushing now “Ok, let’s not scare her off with all your creepy ‘I know everything about you’ talk” Sara said ushering her girlfriend into the kitchen. “I am so sorry about them. They are just excited” She says. “It’s fine babe, I think it’s cute that you talk about me” Ava reassures her girlfriend with a soft smile. The smaller woman pulls her into a quick kiss.

The four share a wonderful dinner together before Ava went home for the night. The smaller blonde walked her out so she could kiss her goodbye without her family seeing. When she came back upstairs Quinten and Laurel were sitting on the couch drinking wine. “Sara, she is amazing! Like, I would have never imagined you dating someone that put together. I mean a PhD candidate? It’s impressive.” Laurel says as Sara sits down in the chair across from them. “Thanks” Sara says looking down at her lap. “Maybe she’ll be able to help you figure out what you want to do after you are done with your undergrad next year.” Quintin says smiling at his youngest daughter. “Yeah maybe” Sara says getting uncomfortable.

Sara realizes that she should probably tell Ava not to mention med school to her family tomorrow when they spend more time together. After another hour Sara calls it a night and goes into her room and shuts the door. She already got her father set up in the spare bedroom and Laurel is all set to sleep on the couch. She gets ready for bed and pulls her phone out to text Ava.

**Sara: Hey, my sister loves you! And my dad won’t shut up about how impressive it is that you are in grad school.**

**Ava: Well I really like them too.**

**Sara: There’s something I need to tell you. I never told you this because it’s just not something I talk about.**

**Ava: Ok. What is it babe, you’re making me a little nervous.**

**Sara: No it’s nothing like that.**

**Sara: My family just doesn’t know about med school. I’m not planning on telling them until… If I get in.**

**Ava: First, you’re going to get in. Second, why haven’t you told them? What do they think you are doing next year? What do they think you are majoring in?**

**Sara: They think I don’t have any plans for next year, and they think I’m majoring in General Studies. I told them that I wanted to be a doctor when I was in high school, and every time I brought it up they would just tell me that I didn’t have to decide right away. And when I asked why they kept saying that they told me they didn’t think it was a good fit. They don’t think I can do it Ava.**

**Ava: Oh baby, I know you can do it. Just because they knew you as a kid doesn’t mean that they know everything you are capable of. I have seen how capable you are, miss 521!**

**Sara: Damn, I love you!**

**Ava: I love you too. I want talk about this more, but I’d like to do it in person after your family leaves.**

**Sara: Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight beautiful.**

**Ava: Goodnight Sara!**

The four had a lovely weekend getting to know each other. On Sunday morning they were all in Sara’s apartment eating breakfast before Quinten and Laurel left. They were discussing something about Sara’s childhood when she zoned out for a little bit. She was all of a sudden pulled back when she heard her dad say, “What about your parents Ava?” She had no idea what the conversation pertained to. Ava cast her eyes down and got really quiet. “I don’t know, we don’t talk much” the tall blonde said almost to quiet to hear. “What? Why?” Quinten asked not understanding what was going on. Both of the Lance sisters said in unison, “Dad!”

The younger one reached her hand out for her girlfriend. She dragged her into the bedroom, out of earshot of her family. “Hey, you don’t have to talk about it.” Sara said reassuring the taller woman, “I mean I have to tell them eventually” She said almost in tears. “No you don’t, baby you don’t owe an explanation to anyone you don’t want to talk to about it. He will be fine if I tell him to just leave it.” The smaller blonde said cupping her cheeks and wiping away the tear that fell. They sat on the bed for a minute for Ava to compose herself.

At the table with Quinten and Laurel, their father was confused on what he said wrong. “Dad, Sara said that Ava is from a small religious town in Texas. And her saying that her parents don’t talk to her probably means they stopped speaking when they found out she was gay.” Laurel said trying to explain. “What?” Quinten asked a little too loudly, “People do that to their children?” Laurel nods solemnly and tells her father to leave it alone when she gets a text.

**Sara: Tell dad he needs to leave it alone, Ava doesn’t wanna talk about it.**

**Laurel: I already did. Is she ok?**

**Sara: Yeah she just needs a minute, we’ll be out soon. Thanks Laurel!**

**Laurel: Of course! :)**

The rest of the morning is fairly uneventful as Sara’s family packs up and heads home. “Will you stay tonight since my family is gone now?” The smaller blonde asks with her pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. “Yes, put that pout away now and help me clean” The tall woman says to her girlfriend. They get the apartment all cleaned and watch movies for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Did you like it? Is there any special moments/relationship milestones you want me to write? Leave it all in the comments.


End file.
